The Ascension of Reza
The Ascension of Reza è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da Nicky Drayden e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 27 febbraio 2019. Racconta parte della storia di Reza. Racconto precedente: The Ledger of Hidden Fortunes Nota: questa storia contiene contenuti che non sono adatti ai lettori più giovani. Storia Mente tranquilla, passi tranquilli. Procedo sulla scalinata che conduce alla Biblioteca delle Antiche Leggi. Ho praticamente memorizzato il percorso: 112 scalini attraverso la Passeggiata della Verità, 212 scalini fino a raggiungere il Padiglione della Giustizia, 87 scalini che attraversano le stoiche Sale della Ragione. Ed ora mi mancano solamente 33 scalini da salire attraverso la foschia delle Cascate della Giustizia. Le goccioline d’acqua bagnano le mie vesti, mentre la cascata alta quindici piani si trasforma in vapore appena prima di raggiungere il piano terra del complesso della Colonna Jelenn. Se avessi guardato in basso, avrei visto centinaia di burocrati e membri legislativi degli Azorius camminare per l’atrio in file ordinate, ma non oso farlo. Perderei sicuramente il passo, e senza corrimano per sostenermi nel caso inciampassi… Mente tranquilla, passi tranquilli. Mente tranquilla, passi tranquilli. La vasta arcata della biblioteca legislativa finalmente mi accoglie, ed io esalo un leggerissimo sospiro di sollievo per il fatto di trovarmi su una superficie piana. Vengo immediatamente avvolto dall’aroma dei polverosi tomi di legge: tesori di ordine e virtù rilegati in cuoio. Quasi tutti i maghi della legge della mia coorte eseguono le loro ricerche nella biblioteca runica, ma con una storia antica quanto quella di Ravnica è meglio studiare anche le origini grazie alle quali le nostre leggi sono state scritte. Qui posso consultare la prima bozza del Patto delle Gilde, protetta da otto centimetri di vetro incantato e scritta da Azor in persona. Se si osserva attentamente, sulla quinta pagina si può perfino notare un filo di pelo blu proveniente dalla sua criniera. La bozza originale era afflitta da appigli legislativi talmente grossolani che anche un wurm sarebbe riuscito a coglierli ma, lentamente e metodicamente, Azor li aveva eliminati tutti con note a margine scritte in rosso, ora più simile a sangue secco. Nella mia missione per il raggiungimento della perfezione attraverso la legge, sono arrivato ad apprezzare questo processo che consiste nello scandagliare il passato alla ricerca di punti deboli, così da permetterci il futuro più ordinato possibile. “Recuperami questi” sussurro all’omuncolo che gestisce la biblioteca. Gli passo la lista dei testi su cui lavorerò oggi. Mentre se ne va scorrazzando, allungo il collo, sbirciando oltre le pareti dei vari studioli alla ricerca di Tagan. Non era nei suoi alloggi l’ultima volta che l’ho cercata, ed ero troppo impaziente per attendere il suo ritorno. L’inaccessibilità della Biblioteca delle Antiche Leggi la rende uno dei luoghi preferiti per le sfingi, quindi è molto probabile che si trovi qui. Finalmente individuo il pelo striato blu e marrone della mia mentore, quindi entro furtivamente nello studiolo adiacente. L’omuncolo appoggia i libri sul mio tavolo, insieme ad un sigillo di traduzione per comprendere al meglio i termini più antiquati. Tramite il linguaggio dei segni mi chiede se abbia bisogno anche di un servizio volta-pagine, ma lo congedo con un gesto e mi immergo nella sezione che avevo lasciato in sospeso durante la mia ultima visita. È difficile concentrarsi con Tagan così vicina, sapendo che è a conoscenza dell’esito comunicato dal Senato riguardo la mia ultima runa di legge. Il cavillo che avevo risolto era piuttosto grande, e la nuova legge che avevo abbozzato consisteva in tre pagine di legalese giudiziosamente intricato, incluse quindici doppie negazioni, dodici triple negazioni, sette note a piè pagina e ventotto condizioni: tutto in una sola, perfetta frase. Combatto il mio nervosismo ed il mio desiderio di fare leva su Tagan per avere qualche risposta, per poi perdermi in una vecchia mappa del Decimo Distretto in attesa che la mia mentore mi noti. Passo il dito lungo la Passeggiata Transgilda, notando tutte le differenze in cinquecento anni di storia. Molti dei quartieri raffigurati sulla mappa ora sono sotto l’influenza dei Gruul. Il Quartiere Fantasma era grande il triplo rispetto ad ora. Lo Zonot Sette non era nient’altro che un laghetto. E andando a monte si può notare un’enclave Azorius pienamente operativo: una comunità prospera in passato, che ora giace in rovina grazie ad un tratto di terra che occupa trenta quartieri gestito dai chimimaghi Izzet esiliati, conosciuto con il nome di Cisterna degli Esperti. La Fallacia Giurisdizionale della Cisterna degli Esperti era uno dei problemi preferiti da sottoporre ai maghi della legge del primo anno. Nessuno nella mia coorte l’aveva risolto, e nessuno ci è mai riuscito in tutti questi anni. Quattro gilde hanno rivendicato il loro diritto riguardo la zona su cui risiede la Cisterna degli Esperti: *I primi sono i Golgari, dato che la “terra” su cui si erge la Cisterna degli Esperti in realtà è un mucchio di rifiuti che ostruisce il fiume. Man mano che aumentano i rifiuti, così fa anche il territorio della Cisterna degli Esperti. Prima era una piccola striscia di terra con qualche decina di residenti, mentre ora conta più di duemila abitanti. Questo cumulo di rifiuti ha sviluppato ramificazioni sia a monte che a valle, e i Golgari sono decisi a risolvere la situazione. *I secondi sono i Simic. Il fiume si butta direttamente dentro lo Zonot Sette, e sarebbe una perfetta arteria acquatica se solo potessero avere il diritto di passaggio. E ci si liberasse di tutti i rifiuti. *I terzi sono gli Azorius, visto che tecnicamente è perfettamente adiacente alle nostre terre. I quartieri attorno alla Cisterna degli Esperti sono quelli che hanno sofferto di più per la sua presenza a causa dell’alto numero di esperimenti pericolosi e non sanzionati i cui terribili effetti tendono ad oltrepassare i confini della Cisterna degli Esperti. *Ed infine, gli Izzet affermano che la Cisterna degli Esperti stessa sia costruita con parti di ebollitori rubate dalla Fonderia Mizzium. La Lega nega ogni affiliazione con i chimimaghi esiliati, dicendo che la loro sconsideratezza e la loro ingegnosità caotica sta facendo sfigurare il nome della gilda… e detto da loro fa capire molte cose. È un’esercitazione inutile. Non ci sarà mai un accordo su chi potrà ottenere la corretta giurisdizione. L’ultima volta che qualcuno provò a reclamarla per vie legali, scoppiò quasi una guerra. Quindi ora rimane lì, praticamente senza governo, senza alcun tipo di politica né servizi a causa di una serie irreparabile di cavilli legislativi. Volto la pagina e, come per farmi dispetto, il bordo della carta scivola rapidamente attraverso la mia pelle… uno dei molti pericoli di essere un mago della legge. “Per la criniera immacolata di Azor!” impreco, ben due livelli sopra ad un sussurro. Stavo praticamente urlando, per essere in una biblioteca. “Reza?” chiama la voce di Tagan dallo studiolo a fianco. Dall’alto spunta la sua testa, poi allunga le sue zampe oltre la divisoria e mi guarda dall’alto. “Pace e ordine a te” sussurra, salutandomi. “Buone nuove anche a lei” dico io, per poi lasciare un momento di silenzio così da riordinare i nostri pensieri. Il galateo impone che durante un incontro non previsto all’interno di un istituto di apprendimento tra maghi della legge con ranghi differenti, quello con rango inferiore sia il primo ad iniziare la conversazione dopo i convenevoli, ma dal modo in cui la coda di Tagan si sta agitando capisco che non vede l’ora di comunicarmi delle notizie, quindi le cedo la parola con un cenno del capo. “Il Senato ha esposto il verdetto riguardo la tua runa di legge sulla risoluzione del cavillo sull’identità” dice lei. “E?” chiedo io, con il cuore che mi batte così forte nel petto da pensare che di lì a breve l’omuncolo sarebbe arrivato per zittirmi. “L’hanno adorata. È così intricata. Così completa. Maestro Baan ha detto che è la legge più acuta che abbia visto negli ultimi mesi. Sta venendo inviata agli aeroscribi proprio mentre parliamo.” “Lui ha detto così? Quelle esatte parole?” Sento che le mie guance si stanno scaldando, con il blu della mia pelle che vira al viola a causa dell’onore che mi è stato concesso. “Non oserei mai parafrasare una frase del Maestro Baan senza prima esserne sicura.” Un’ondata di nausea mi coglie. Questa è la mia prima legge che viene scritta sopra i cieli di Nuovo Prahv. È stata la mia scoperta più complicata, e quella di cui andavo più fiero. Dal momento in cui trovai il cavillo sapevo che avrei attirato l’attenzione, ma addirittura un’aeroscritta? In così poco tempo? A breve la mia coorte inizierà ad adularmi. Grazie a tutte le ore investite per scrivere quella legge, le strade sarebbero state più ordinate. I cittadini si sarebbero sentiti più sicuri a camminare per le vie di Ravnica, anche di notte. Un altro passo verso la perfezione. “Hai ottenuto l’attenzione di Baan.” Lei salta sopra il muro ed atterra, in perfetto silenzio. Poi redige un incantesimo di isolamento attorno a noi. Se non fossi un suo apprendista, non avrei mai notato il lancio della magia: un impercettibile fremito della sua zampa anteriore destra. “Ora è il momento di continuare con qualcosa di altrettanto notevole. Su che cos’altro stai lavorando?” Avevo dato così tanto di me stesso per scrivere l’ultima legge, che non ho avuto tempo di pensare a cosa fare dopo. “Bè” dico io, cercando un’idea. “C’è sempre la Fallacia Giurisdizionale della Cisterna degli Esperti…” Lei inarca la schiena, stiracchiandosi per la noia. “Gli indovinelli da primo anno non faranno colpo su Baan” dice lei. “Qualcos’altro?” Le espongo velocemente alcune idee, ma non ho già più la sua attenzione. Il sigillo di traduzione sul bordo del mio tavolo sembra essere più interessante, per lei. Lo sposta con la zampa finché non scivola oltre il bordo. Io lo afferro prima che possa cadere sul pavimento. Mantengo il sigillo stretto nella mia mano. Se lo rimettessi dov’era, lei lo butterebbe giù di nuovo, ma questo pensiero mi fa venire in mente un’idea riguardo i trasgressori recidivi. “Ho notato un possibile cavillo mentre eseguivo alcune ricerche la scorsa settimana… una clausola che lega la durata delle sentenze di detenzione ai ratei di recidività. Teoricamente, potremmo ottenere delle sentenze di valore negativo se il rateo fosse abbastanza basso. L’avrei preso in carico prima, ma faceva riferimento ad un’antica Legge Azorius, la 394-H, e avrei avuto bisogno di qualcuno che andasse a recuperarmi le relative pergamene presso gli Archivi Storici per avere conferma.” Tagan tira su la testa appena finisco di parlare. “I cavilli teorici sono facili da sensazionalizzare. Possiamo convincere il popolino di come siamo riusciti ad evitare un imminente disastro nel nostro sistema detentivo, e così sarà più facile giustificare i nostri salari. Però ci vorranno giorni per l’approvazione del trasferimento inter-bibliotecario. Dovresti visitare gli Archivi Storici di persona, fintanto che la tua runa è ancora fresca nel cielo.” Lei nota la mia esitazione. Non è la reazione che si aspettava. “Non dirmi che non sei mai uscito da Nuova Prahv” dice Tagan. “Certo che sono uscito!” dico io. Qualche anno fa. Otto, per l’esattezza, ma a volte sono così trincerato nel conseguimento dell’ordine, che mi dimentico che Ravnica è più di un mondo teorico sul quale io promulgo leggi. Gli Archivi Storici non sono lontani. E sarebbe spettacolare vedere gli incombenti golem degli archivi che girovagano tra quegli scaffali a lungo abbandonati. Sono letteralmente storia legislativa ambulante. Ma poi i numeri iniziano a girare nella mia testa: due leggi nel cielo nella stessa settimana, un viaggio in grifone di venti minuti, sessanta metri di altezza, volare sulle teste di migliaia e migliaia di abitanti di Ravnica. Mente tranquilla. Mente tranquilla. Non c’è bisogno di andare nel panico. Andrà tutto bene. L’ufficiale per le richieste di volo prende la mia documentazione, verifica la mia runa di identità, e poi mi scorta alle stalle dei grifoni, situate su una delle cupole più alte di Nuova Prahv. Sette piattaforme danno accesso alla città, formando un crocevia aereo per gli arconti, le sfingi ed i totteri di sorveglianza blu e argento che sfrecciano dentro e fuori, con le loro inudibili ali di luce runica pulsante. “C’è molta confusione qui fuori” mi dice l’ufficiale per le richieste quando nota che ho smesso di camminare, sbalordito dall’incredibile vastità della città sottostante. “È il tuo primo volo?” Io annuisco. “Andrà bene. Il nostro è un solenne dovere, ma degno del nostro tempo e dei nostri sforzi.” Sentendo la parola “dovere”, le mie gambe smettono di tremare e riesco ad arrampicarmi su un grifone. All’inizio sono incerto, ma l’ufficiale mi assicura che questa bestia gestisce bene chi non ha esperienza di volo. Ritrovo la mia sicurezza ed il mio equilibrio mentre controllo che le mie due borse siano perfettamente allineate: contengono i testi di riferimento necessari che Tagan ha permesso che prendessi in prestito dalla sua biblioteca personale. Ora sono pronto per andare all’Archivio e farmi una nomea all’interno di questa gilda. Qualche secondo dopo, sono già al largo della piattaforma e sto volando nel cielo. Il grifone scende rapidamente, poi vira a sinistra ed inizia a salire. Passa esattamente in mezzo ad una delle nuove rune di legge sopra la Sala di Gilda. Ce ne sono così tante che sarebbe impossibile evitarle tutte. Mi guardo intorno alla ricerca della mia, e tremo quando la vedo. Legge Azorius 3455-J La mancata esibizione di una runa di identità… E poi le rune si assottigliano, e Ravnica si mostra nella sua interezza, lasciandomi senza fiato. La città si estende a perdita d’occhio, un’accozzaglia di colori e stili diversi, edifici che spaziano da enormi e massicci a piccolissimi, e tutte le dimensioni intermedie. Ma per quanto il suo popolo sia diverso, tutti sono uniti dalle stesse leggi nello stesso cielo. Sì, il Senato Azorius non ha molti amici tra le altre gilde, ma non è nostro dovere coltivare delle amicizie. Dobbiamo invece concentrarci sulla preservazione dell’ordine, affinché la città non cada vittima del caos. Dopo dieci minuti di volo, la strada è bloccata da uno strano sciame di totteri sospeso in aria come fosse una nuvola. Il grifone esegue una manovra per aggirarli, ma poi una scarica elettrica viola parte dal terreno e sfreccia nel cielo, colpendo il tottero più vicino a noi. Un altro tottero viene abbattuto, e il mio grifone si spaventa. Vira bruscamente a sinistra, a destra, e poi indietreggia. Io cerco di compensare i suoi movimenti per stabilizzarlo, ma i miei sforzi peggiorano la situazione e perdo la presa. Subito dopo, sto cadendo. Agitato e guidato dal puro istinto, cerco di raggiungere uno dei totteri mentre ci cado di fianco, afferrandolo sul lato. Rallenta un po’ la mia caduta, ma non abbastanza. Fatica a reggere il mio peso e, una alla volta, le ali alimentate dalla magia iniziano a spegnersi, finché entrambi non siamo in caduta libera. Ma non è una dura pavimentazione che interrompe la mia caduta, in quanto il mio atterraggio viene ammorbidito… oh, mi fa comunque male tutto, e la mia mente sta pulsando, ma almeno sono vivo. Il primo pensiero compiuto che riesco ad elaborare è che le mie vesti sono macchiate. Il secondo pensiero è che sono macchiate col mio sangue. Quelle due terribili notizie vengono assolutamente ridimensionate quando capisco esattamente su cosa sono atterrato. Un cumulo di rifiuti. Un gigante cumulo di rifiuti. Percepisco l’orrore collettivo di tutti i miei antenati vedalken che gridano all’unisono. I miei addetti alla pulizia dovranno grattarmi via la pelle. Darò alle fiamme questi vestiti e farò lanciare le loro ceneri nello zonot più profondo. Ma sono piuttosto sicuro che non riuscirò a ripulire la mia mente da questo ricordo. “Aiuto!” grido, ma è un sussurro da biblioteca. “Aiuto!” Ci riprovo, e la parola riesce ad uscire dalla mia gola mentre mi dimeno. “Stai bene” brontola una voce profonda e rassicurante. Alzo lo sguardo e vedo una grossa faccia umana, con una rossa barba incolta e dei grossi occhialoni di bronzo. Se qualcuno mi avesse detto che da qualche parte nel suo albero genealogico fosse stato presente un gigante, ci avrei certamente creduto. “Hai fatto un bel volo. Sei fortunato ad essere vivo.” Mi offre una mano coperta di grasso. O almeno spero che sia grasso. La accetto controvoglia. “Non mi sembra proprio fortuna” dico io, togliendomi un pezzo di melma gelatinosa dalla guancia. “Ah, hai ragione. Sembra che qui intorno ci sia un genio pazzo che spara ai totteri nel cielo. Non ti sei fatto male, vero?” “Solo all’orgoglio, suppongo. Dove mi trovo?” chiedo. “Cisterna degli Esperti” dice il tizio. “Io sono Hendrik. I miei amici mi chiamano Hennie. O Grande Hen. O B.H. O Benny Due-Orologi a causa di quell’incidente con un cercatore esplosivo un po’ sbadato predisposto a leggere male i valori nei quadranti. Mi si era fermato il cuore.” Si colpisce il petto. “Ma il Caro Doc me ne ha raffazzonato uno nuovo. Tiene l’orario meglio di un orologio del laboratorio di Continuità!” “Io sono Reza” dico lentamente, non so se il motivo è la confusione che mi ha creato in testa questo tizio, oppure il trauma causato dalla caduta. “I miei colleghi mi chiamano Reza.” Mi guardo intorno, oltre il cumulo di rifiuti. È questa la Cisterna degli Esperti? Degli ebollitori placcati di mizzium si intrecciano per le strade, come un infinito labirinto di intestini. Non sono invecchiati bene, e gli edifici sono ricoperti di numerosi strati di parti di metallo fuso. Decine di valvole di pressione rilasciano vapore ed altri gas più nefasti per le strade, avvolgendo il quartiere in una terribile foschia giallognola. Non riesco a capire perché mai una gilda vorrebbe avere il controllo di questo territorio. “Benissimo, Reeze. Perché non vieni a casa con me? Ti daremo una pulita e ti faremo tornare in cielo in men che non si dica.” “È Reza. E, senza offesa, ma penso che sarebbe più prudente se tornassi immediatamente a Nuovo Prahv, visto che non ho idea delle vostre intenzioni nei miei confronti.” “Fa come vuoi” dice Hendrik, poi se ne va lentamente scendendo dal cumulo di rifiuti. “Però dovresti stare attento ai wurm di compostaggio.” Saltello sul posto. “Wurm di compostaggio?” “Qui non c’è lo smaltimento dei rifiuti, quindi dobbiamo arrangiarci.” Mi muovo velocemente per scendere dal cumulo di rifiuti, poi analizzo le mie vesti completamente sporche. Non posso proprio tornare a Nuovo Prahv in queste condizioni. Se i miei colleghi avessero captato la voce che mi fossi insozzato in questo modo, non riuscirei mai ad ottenere nuovamente il loro rispetto. “Mi potete garantire che le vostre intenzioni siano virtuose?” chiedo a Hendrik, mascherando la disperazione nella mia voce con un’aria formale. “Non concedo il mio consenso di essere utilizzato come soggetto per dei test di un qualche folle esperimento.” “Ti prometto che non subirai più nessuna sfortuna.” Mi sembra un uomo di parola, e sto terminando le mie opzioni, quindi lo seguo fino a casa. Per qualche ragione, pensavo che l’architettura degli ebollitori industriali della Cisterna degli Esperti fosse soltanto una facciata mal concepita, e che l’appartamento di Hendrik avrebbe rivelato delle comode sale per rilassarsi e per mangiare, insieme a tutti i comfort di una casa. Ma all’interno è addirittura peggio. Tubi di bronzo e valvole sbucano da ogni spazio possibile, creando pericoli di cadute e bruciature in ogni dove. La sua intera abitazione è talmente inondata dal vapore che le mie vesti iniziano ad incresparsi. Io inizio a sudare copiosamente, ed Hendrik mi fa spostare verso un angolo leggermente meno vaporoso. “B.H.? Sei tu?” dice una voce, sovrastando il clangore del metallo e lo stridio di vecchi ingranaggi. “Insieme ad un ospite!” grida Hendrik. “A quanto pare piovono uomini. Quel maniaco col generatore di fulmini globulari sta ancora sparando ai totteri in cielo.” Mi dà una gomitata tra le costole. “Reezey qui, è la sua ultima vittima.” “Reza” Lo correggo nuovamente, mentre un agile umano entra nella stanza. È così magro e aggraziato che potrebbe essere un vedalken, se non fosse per la tonalità della pelle ed il folto mucchio di ricci sulla sua testa. “B.H. ti ha già dato un soprannome. Sei nei guai. Vuol dire che gli piaci.” Sorride. “Io sono Janin. Tengo insieme gli ingranaggi di questa topaia. Maestro Chimimago, se ti piacciono i titoli rispettabili.” “Fallo lavare e dagli da mangiare, eh, Lunotto?” dice Hendrik a Janin mentre si mette una borsa di attrezzi sulla spalla. “Troverò un modo per farlo tornare a casa.” “Lunotto?” chiedo a Janin dopo la partenza di Hendrik. “Dice che i miei occhi brillano come le lune” dice Janin, scrollando le spalle. “Nessun’altro mi chiama in quel modo. B.H. è un po’... eccentrico. Anche per un chimimago sbadato con un leggero desiderio di morte. Quindi, Reza… è l’abbreviazione di Rezajaelis?” Lo fisso, meravigliandomi di come potesse saperlo, e di come l’abbia pronunciato senza alcun problema. “Sì… ma come-” “Sono stato cresciuto da dei vedalken. I miei genitori biologici vennero uccisi in un’esplosione di un laboratorio a qualche isolato da qui. Ma’ e Pa’ si sentirono in parte responsabili per le vescicospire difettose.” “Mi dispiace” dico io, anche se nel profondo della mia mente non posso far altro che pensare che se avessero avuto la giusta supervisione forse l’incidente non sarebbe nemmeno capitato. “Però è così che funziona nella Cisterna degli Esperti. Se le tue invenzioni fanno del male a qualcuno, fai del tuo meglio per rimediare. Mi hanno accolto senza nemmeno esitare. Non possiamo contare su nessun’altro, quindi dobbiamo affidarci gli uni agli altri.” Mi indica un’apertura tra dei tubi di rame. “Lascia che ti mostri il bagno.” Digrigno i denti e lo seguo, sperando che la vasca non mi lasciasse più sporco di quanto già non fossi. Ma quando Janin apre la porta, dentro si rivela una piccola oasi. La porcellana brilla. Mi passa due asciugamani ed una fiala di oli detergenti vedalken. “Avevo intenzione di darli a Ma’ per festeggiare i suoi riti di purificazione, ma sembra che tu ne abbia più bisogno.” Devo avere uno sguardo confuso sul volto, perché poi lui sorride nuovamente con quel suo sorriso disarmante. “Mi sono dimenticato che tu vieni da Nuovo Prahv. Probabilmente sei abituato ad avere i tuoi addetti alla pulizia e tutto quanto. Vieni, ti faccio vedere.” Gira una manopola di bronzo e l’acqua inizia a fluire. Poi apre la fiala e lascia cadere qualche goccia di olio all’interno della vasca. Una nebbiolina azzurra fluttua sopra la superficie dell’acqua. “Puoi lasciare le tue vesti fuori dalla porta. Posso far sparire quelle macchie.” E anche lui sparisce, sbattendo la porta dietro di lui. Gli oli detergenti sono potenti, al limite del tossico, soprattutto per gli umani ed altre creature con sensi meno fini. Ma per i vedalken questo odore astringente è degno di devozione. Infilo la fiala nella mia borsa, poi appoggio le mie vesti fuori. Janin non si sbagliava riguardo agli addetti alla pulizia. Ciononostante, non ho intenzione che questa escursione abbia la meglio su di me, quindi pulisco la mia pelle al meglio delle mie capacità, poi mi immergo sott’acqua, e passo diversi minuti pensando intensamente. Quando riemergo, l’aria colpisce il mio volto e mi riposo per un momento, abituando nuovamente il mio corpo a respirare con i polmoni. Janin sta ancora raschiando le macchie quando lo raggiungo in quelli che sembrano essere gli alloggi. Alza in alto le vesti e, effettivamente, il tessuto è quasi immacolato. Molti umani ora si fermerebbero e direbbero che è pulito, ma Janin torna al lavoro finché non rimane nemmeno una traccia di imperfezione. “I tuoi genitori ti hanno cresciuto bene” dico io. Lui ride, ed iniziamo a chiacchierare delle nostre consuetudini vedalken preferite, perdendo la cognizione del tempo. Ma quando la luce all’esterno inizia a cambiare, così fa anche la postura di Janin. “B.H. dovrebbe tornare ora” dice lui. “Sta diventando buio.” Il modo in cui ha detto “buio” lo fa sembrare veramente qualcosa di sgradevole. “Dovremmo andare a controllare all’officina. È ossessionato da quel luogo.” Quindi ci avventuriamo un paio di vie più in là, dove la macchinazione che è la Cisterna degli Esperti raddoppia in dimensioni e complessità. Il mizzium qui è così denso da sentirlo quasi tra i denti. Entriamo attraversando un grosso portello di bronzo e, dentro, centinaia di sperimentatori sono riuniti, mostrando le loro invenzioni. Uno sciame di spiritelli a cricchetto ci taglia la strada; ognuno trasportava un bullone lucente. Ci sono scintille dappertutto. Degli elementali intrappolati sbirciano da una collezione di sfere di vetro. Una folla si sta formando attorno ad una donna che afferma di riuscire ad evocare squarci grazie a della magia elettrica corrotta. Mi fermo ad osservare, con violazioni della sicurezza che scorrono nella mia mente. Ha infranto ventotto leggi nei tre minuti in cui mi sono fermato a guardarla. Dell’elettricità viola si accumula nelle campane di conservazione in vetro della sua invenzione e poi si propaga attraverso un lungo bastone. Una vibrazione gorgheggiante mi riempie le orecchie, ed effettivamente di fronte a lei si apre un piccolo squarcio, talmente oscuro da fare male agli occhi. “Farà del male a qualcuno con quello” dico a Janin. Lui si limita a scrollare le spalle e dice: “Probabile.” “Ma non dovremmo-” “No, non dovremmo. Forza. Rimani vicino.” Ma la folla è numerosa. Troppo numerosa. Inizio a sentirmi nauseato e ho bisogno di calmarmi. Corro verso l’uscita, e Janin chiama il mio nome, ma ho bisogno di silenzio come ho bisogno di aria. Mente tranquilla, passi tranquilli. Le vie vanno meglio, sono larghe e più aperte, e riesco nuovamente a respirare. Una lunga ombra sottile si staglia sul terreno di fianco a me. Penso che Janin mi abbia trovato, ma quando alzo lo sguardo vedo un vedalken. Si avvicina, e io cerco di sorridere oltre il mio nervosismo, ma lui si avventa su di me. Punta alla cinghia di una delle mie borse. La apre e poi corre via con i miei preziosi testi di riferimento. Non riesco nemmeno ad immaginare la delusione di Tagan nel caso in cui tornassi a Nuovo Prahv senza di essi, quindi inizio l’inseguimento, correndo per quasi tutta la Cisterna degli Esperti prima di perderlo di vista in un groviglio di tubature di bronzo. Esausto, mi prendo un attimo per riprendere fiato, poi capisco di aver bisogno di aiuto per recuperare quei libri. Lentamente e costantemente, mi arrampico su per le tubature, avventurandomi in territorio non contestato, dove la legge Azorius è incontrovertibile. Tre agenti di polizia mi si avvicinano, ed io tiro un sospiro di sollievo alla loro vista. Dalle pieghe sulle loro fronti, sospetto che loro non siano altrettanto contenti di vedere me. “Ehi, tu” mi dice uno degli agenti. “Qual è il tuo scopo qui?” Il mio scopo? “Mi dispiace… Vi stavo cercando-” “Qual è il tuo nome? Vivi da queste parti?” Le domande continuano ad arrivare, ed io rimango stordito dal loro atteggiamento brusco. Gli agenti di polizia che ho incontrato a Nuovo Prahv erano sempre stati gentilissimi. “Abbiamo ricevuto segnalazioni riguardo un rapinatore che sta portando scompiglio da queste parti” dice lui, e finalmente penso che stiamo andando da qualche parte, ma poi dice: “Tu corrispondi alla descrizione. Alto. Blu. Pelato.” “Quindi, un vedalken?” dico io. “Potrebbe essere chiunque!” “L’ultima volta è stato visto con una borsa a tracolla… proprio come quella. Diamo un’occhiata, che dici? Cosa c’è dentro?” “La mia proprietà privata!” So che esistono leggi che mi proteggono, ma tutta la mia conoscenza viene prosciugata dalla mia testa nel momento in cui vengo assalito da un puro senso di vulnerabilità. Combatto quelle sensazioni, rendendo più salda la mia logica ed i miei nervi. “Mi chiamo Rezajaelis Agnaus, mago della legge di Nuovo Prahv. Ho avuto un incidente con il mio grifone e ho subìto l’estrema sfortuna di finire disperso nella Cisterna degli Esperti dove sono stato rapinato da un teppista, ed ora sto cercando di recuperare la proprietà mia di diritto, così da poter tornare a casa. Avevo sperato di ottenere la vostra assistenza, ma non avete fatto altro che assillarmi dal momento in cui mi avete visto. Ora, lasciate che scopra io i vostri nomi, così da poterli segnalare ai miei superiori non appena tornerò al complesso della Colonna Jelenn.” Il linguaggio del corpo degli agenti cambia immediatamente. Mi analizzano con lo sguardo, ed uno di loro inizia a parlare, ma poi udiamo in fondo alla via un urlo da far gelare il sangue nelle vene. Due degli agenti corrono subito in assistenza, e solo una rimane. “Ci scusi per averla importunata” dice lei. “Se mi mostra la sua runa d’identità la chiudiamo qui e sarà libero di andare.” “Libero di andare!” dico io, rovistando nella mia borsa in cerca dell’oggetto identificativo. “Non mi aiuterete a trovare il colpevole?” “Se è accaduto nella Cisterna degli Esperti, temo che non abbiamo giurisdizione.” Brontolo mentre continuo a rovistare nella borsa alla ricerca della mia runa d’identità, realizzando poco a poco che era stata inserita nella mia altra borsa. I miei occhi si incrociano con quelli dell’agente. “Qualche problema?” mi chiede lei, mettendosi in una posa più offensiva. “No. Nessun problema” mormoro io. La nuova legge che avevo lanciato in cielo mi torna alla mente. La mancata esibizione di un documento d’identità valido risulterà nella detenzione per un periodo di tempo indefinito: il tempo necessario per un funzionario pubblico oberato di lavoro di determinare se io sono chi dico di essere… In altre parole, rimarrò in una prigione Azorius per molto, molto tempo. Non posso permettere che un arresto rovini la mia reputazione a Nuovo Prahv. Sarebbe come buttare al vento tutto ciò per cui avevo lavorato così duramente. La mia mano tocca la fiala di oli detergenti che mi aveva dato Janin. La recupero dalla borsa, poi la lancio ai piedi dell’agente di polizia. Il vetro si rompe, ed un odore caustico riempie l’aria. L’agente inizia a tossire ed ansimare, mentre io inizio a correre, molto veloce. L’agente richiama i suoi compagni, dopodiché tutti mi inseguono, con gli occhi annebbiati e rossi a causa dell’olio, e il muco che cola dai loro nasi come fossero rubinetti rotti. Quella condizione li rallenta, ma non così tanto. In ogni via, mi guardo attorno per una qualche nicchia o fessura che mi riportasse nella relativa sicurezza della Cisterna degli Esperti, cercando di ignorare il fatto che per causa mia le cose fossero peggiorate di un milione di volte. Non c’è via di fuga. Dovrei arrampicarmi per tornare di nuovo dentro, ma non sarei abbastanza veloce. Sono con le spalle al muro, alla fine di un vicolo. Mi volto, osservando i miei inseguitori che si avvicinano. Poi si fermano di colpo, mentre una nefasta luce blu si fa strada attraverso il vapore. Rimangono a bocca aperta. Mi volto ed anch’io lo vedo: un ingombrante congegno volante che sembra sia tenuto insieme da una combinazione di nastro per tubature e molta, molta forza di volontà. La testa di Hendrik spunta fuori dalla macchina. “Forza, Reezemeister” dice, indicando il retro del veicolo con un pollice. Janin si sporge fuori per darmi una mano a salire. Poi mi assale qualcosa di famigliare: il veicolo è composto da bianco metallo lucido sparpagliato di piccole cupole di vetro blu. Concentro ancora di più la vista e noto come decine e decine di emblemi Azorius siano stati rimossi. La magia runica era stata manomessa ed ora brilla di viola, ma la verità è innegabile. Il mio onorevole salvatore non è così onorevole, dopotutto. “Sei tu!” dico a Hendrik. “Sei tu il ‘genio pazzo’ che stava abbattendo i totteri! Sono quasi morto per colpa tua!” “Sì, mi dispiace. Non per il tottero, ma per il fatto che tu sia caduto giù dal cielo. Ora sali, prima che questi sniffa-leggi ci lancino qualche incantesimo.” “Questa è proprietà rubata!” urlo. Non posso farlo. Non posso farlo. Mi volto nuovamente verso gli agenti di polizia, che ora si stanno avvicinando sempre più. Le infrazioni continuano ad affollare la mia mente. Legge Azorius 2795-V: Non collaborare con gli agenti… Legge Azorius 3343-J: Viaggiare su un veicolo rubato… Legge Azorius- “Hai circa tre secondi prima che quegli sniffa-leggi ci raggiungano” mi avverte Hendrik. Infine, il mio istinto di sopravvivenza ha il sopravvento. Afferro la mano di Janin e salto per salvarmi la vita. Hendrik vola sopra le teste degli agenti di polizia, e ben presto non sono nient’altro che puntini sotto di noi. “Dove siamo diretti?” chiede Hendrik. “Torni a Nuovo Prahv? Non posso portarti fin là, ovviamente, ma posso portarti abbastanza vicino da arrivarci a piedi.” Ignoro la sua domanda, troppo ansioso per rispondergli in questo momento. “Perché?” gli chiedo. “Perché qualcuno vorrebbe mai vivere in questo modo? Infrangere le leggi. Abbattere i totteri?!” “Quali leggi? E quali totteri?” chiede Hendrik. “Capisco la vostra riluttanza a fidarvi degli Azorius” dico io, ricordandomi dello sguardo predatore che avevano quegli agenti. “Ma non sarebbe meglio per la Cisterna degli Esperti avere un qualche tipo di supervisione? Potremmo rendere le strade più sicure, stabilire un servizio pubblico per non dovervi più affidare a dei wurm mangia-uomini per liberarvi della spazzatura. E potresti fare domanda alla Lega Izzet per ottenere un vero finanziamento per la tua officina.” Hendrik scuote la testa. “Ci arrangeremo. Lo abbiamo sempre fatto. Potrebbe non essere perfetta, ma è casa nostra.” “Almeno promettimi che non sparerai più ai totteri” dico io. “Certo, quando tu convincerai gli Azorius a non inviarli più per spiarci” dice Hendrik. L’interno del veicolo-tottero si zittisce con una strana tensione, ma viene presto spezzata da un suono gorgheggiante che fa tremare i bulloni di questa ferraglia volante. Il suono aumenta di tonalità, e poi un fulmine illumina tutto, colorando il cielo di un viola carico. Guardo in basso e vedo un enorme squarcio ribollente, nerissimo. Sfrigola, con una luce blu-bianca che si dimena ai suoi bordi, proprio dove si trovava l’officina della Cisterna degli Esperti. “Hendrik!” grido. “La Cisterna degli Esperti è sotto assedio da una specie… da un qualche tipo di elementale elettrico.” Altri fulmini scaturiscono dallo squarcio mentre l’elementale inizia a prendere una forma distinta, assomigliando meno ad una scarica di elettricità e più ad una bestia mostruosa: braccia, artigli, denti. Colpisce un edificio, ma il suo tocco è talmente bollente da sciogliere qualsiasi cosa sul suo percorso. L’elettricità statica riempie l’aria. Se avessi anche un singolo pelo sul mio corpo, ora si sarebbe sicuramente rizzato. Gli arconti Azorius sono in allerta e sfrecciano verso la Cisterna degli Esperti, fermandosi appena prima di attaccare. Dovranno aspettare che l’elementale oltrepassi il confine prima di provare a soggiogarlo, ma l’intera Cisterna degli Esperti potrebbe venire distrutta prima che ciò accada. “Ti prego, dimmi che avete un’invenzione abbastanza potente da spazzare via quella cosa” dico a Hendrik. “Ce l’abbiamo” dice Hendrik. “Un convertitore di matrici manifestazionali con un doppio collegamento a cascata ottimizzato.” “Oh, sia ringraziata l’infinita lungimiranza di Azor!” esclamo io. “Ma…” continua Hendrik. I ma non vanno mai bene in queste situazioni. “...è laggiù da qualche parte, sepolta sotto tre metri di mizzium fuso.” I cittadini della Cisterna degli Esperti stanno facendo il possibile per difendersi, ma è una battaglia persa. L’aiuto sarebbe proprio qui… se non fosse per la Fallacia Giurisdizionale della Cisterna degli Esperti, centinaia di vite potrebbero essere salvate. Ma se il problema era impossibile da risolvere nel calmo santuario del complesso della Colonna Jelenn con ogni risorsa possibile a disposizione, come posso sperare di risolverlo ora insieme a questi fuorilegge, in condizioni critiche di emergenza, e con circa quarantacinque secondi rimasti prima che l’elementale ci noti e ci obliteri completamente dal cielo? Mi siedo con la schiena perfettamente dritta ed inizio ad invocare. Comprendo di avere qualcosa che tutti gli altri maghi della legge non hanno. Io ho visto la Cisterna degli Esperti. Io ho parlato ai suoi residenti. Ed ora, con questo elementale che porta distruzione, io posso richiamare una legge di emergenza per compiere una dichiarazione. Potrò non avere l’autorità per risolvere la disputa di giurisdizione, anche perché quella parte della fallacia non può essere risolta, ma se riesco a garantire la sovranità alla Cisterna degli Esperti, rendendola una piccola città a sé stante all’interno della città, avrebbero l’autorità di negoziare con altre entità, ossia il crescente esercito Azorius pronto ad agire. “Ti piacerebbe diventare Gran Giudice della Cisterna degli Esperti?” dico a Hendrik. Lui apre la bocca, ma non ho tempo per ascoltare la sua risposta, quindi continuo. “Tutti i cittadini della Cisterna degli Esperti favorevoli a dichiarare Hendrik… Qual è il tuo cognome?” “Azmerak” dice Hendrik. “...a dichiarare Hendrik Azmerak Gran Giudice pro tem, alzino la mano.” Do una gomitata a Janin, e la sua mano si alza velocissima. “Contrari?” Io continuo ad invocare mentre parlo, formando la runa di legge che spero risolva la situazione. Spiego la mia legge a Hendrik e a Janin. Essendo di sette frasi, non è efficiente. Non è intricata. Non ci sono doppie negazioni, note a piè pagina o lunghe condizioni. Non è assolutamente perfetta, ma è perfettamente chiara. Invece di provare a risolvere un problema di cinque avversari che lottano su un pezzo di terra, avremo cinque vicini che si aiutano per proteggere i loro migliori interessi. “Per ordinanza prerogativa d’emergenza, e per voto unanime, io qui dichiaro Hendrik Azmerak Gran Giudice pro tem dell’Enclave della Cisterna degli Esperti. Come leader del suo popolo, ho il suo permesso per applicare la seguente legge?” Lui analizza attentamente la runa della legge, prendendo tempo. È fantastico che sia così meticoloso, è indicatore di un leader competente, ma abbiamo solo pochi secondi per agire. “Sì!” dice infine Hendrik, e poi io rilascio la runa, che viene subito sparata in cielo, brillando più intensamente di quanto una runa di legge dovrebbe. Forse mi sono fatto un po’ prendere con la magia, ma non potevo rischiare che non venisse notata o letta. La richiesta d’aiuto viene immediatamente accolta, e gli arconti e i cavalieri camminano oltre il confine, colpendo l’elementale con le loro spade ed i loro bastoni. I fasci di elettricità vengono spezzati dai colpi, ma pochi secondi dopo si rigenerano, diventando più spessi e più luminosi. L’elementale stride, poi abbatte tre arconti nel cielo. Ma i rinforzi sono arrivati: un paio di dozzine di nullimaghi a cavallo di grifoni. Lavorano insieme per lanciare una cupola di magia blu sopra l’elementale e, dopo uno sforzo collettivo, lo fissano a terra finché, poco a poco, non viene soggiogato. L’elettricità statica sparisce pian piano dall’aria, così come qualsiasi tensione tra me, Hendrik e Janin. Non c’è nessuna ordinanza formale che ci lega, ma la nostra connessione va ben oltre quella di semplici conoscenti. “Bel lavoro, Reza” dice Hendrik, dandomi una pacca sulla schiena. “Grazie, B.H.” dico io, provando il suo soprannome. No, no, no. Non me lo sento bene in bocca, mi gratta sul palato come una manciata di sabbia, ma ciò non significa che Hendrik non sia un amico per me. “Sicuro di voler continuare con questo?” chiede la mia mentore, osservando la bozza della mia proposta di legge: cinquantasette pagine di concessioni, sanzioni ed agevolazioni. Avevo risolto la Fallacia. Questa volta per davvero. Mi ci sono voluti mesi di negoziati tra l’Enclave della Cisterna degli Esperti e le gilde, ma ce l’ho fatta. “È una cosa senza precedenti. È avventata. E sono sicura che Maestro Baan non ne sarà felice.” “È ciò che è corretto e giusto. La Cisterna degli Esperti merita più di un’ordinanza temporanea. Non sarebbe giusto offrire loro un assaggio di libertà per poi negargliela nuovamente.” Forse la Cisterna degli Esperti prima rappresentava solo una seccatura sui confini Azorius ma, come spesso accade, la gente inizia a prestare attenzione quando un elementale elettrico alto venticinque metri minaccia di disintegrare diversi quartieri della città. Mi aspetto che Tagan mi rimproveri o mi spieghi perché presentare questa legge al Senato rovinerà la mia carriera, ma la sua coda continua a ondeggiare avanti e indietro. Avanti e indietro. “Penso di non poter più essere la tua mentore” dice infine Tagan. “Cosa? Perché?” chiedo io, pronto a fare qualsiasi cosa per rimanere sotto la sua supervisione. La imploro. “Deve credere in me. Io so di poter fare la differenza. Mi sono sempre concentrato a rimanere sepolto nelle leggi del passato, ma solo ora sto imparando a comunicare con i cittadini così che possiamo creare nuove leggi che siano rilevanti riguardo le attuali necessità di Ravnica. Non mi può abbandonare ora!” Lei sorride. “Non ti sto abbandonando. Non posso più essere la tua mentore perché credo sia arrivato il momento che tu diventi mentore a tua volta. Io credo in te, ma ciò che vuoi sarà difficile da inculcare a persone come Baan. Ma se puoi iniziare a cambiare il modo di pensare di chi arriverà dopo di noi, forse potremmo trovare più persone disposte a stare dalla tua parte. E chissà cosa potrà succedere?” Lascia aleggiare quel pensiero, mantenendo un certo silenzio. Aver fatto in modo che quattro gilde e un enclave abbiano potuto raggiungere un accordo su una piccola porzione di terreno aveva richiesto un’incredibile quantità di lavoro, ma è nulla in confronto ai problemi ben più gravi che affliggono Ravnica. Ma con la giustizia dalla nostra parte, la vera giustizia… chissà? Forse uno dei maghi della legge a cui insegnerò sarà l’autore del prossimo Patto delle Gilde. Collegamenti esterni *L’Ascesa di Reza Categoria:Pubblicazione Web